


Reach for the sky (Jesse McCree x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shooting contest turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach for the sky (Jesse McCree x Reader)

Reach for the sky (Jesse McCree x Reader)

 

You didn't know how you got into this competition exactly but you knew you had to win it, short and simple as that as you were outside at the training range with Jesse McCree, the both of you with your weapon of choice as Jesse just got done with his turn, looking over at you for your response. To say that there wasn't something else behind that smile besides cockiness would be a lie, this competition of who was a better sharpshooter just a façade for hidden and unspoken feelings for one another but it seemed it would take a million years for either one to admit it first, neither party willing to say it first. Taking a deep breath, you took out your own gun, watching Jesse blow the smoke off the tip of his as he gave you a wink, walking up to your side.

"Why don't ya try that for size?, darlin'?" he chuckled, arms crossed as he knew you could top that but still, he just couldn't help but tease you.

"Looks like you don't have the size to give," you retorted, a light smirk on your face as you looked him up and down before taking your stance. Jesse turned instantly red as he tried to interject and defend himself.

"Now listen here-" BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Each target was out and down for the count as you turned on your heel, one hand on your popped out hip as you loved the expression on his face; jaw dropped and irritation clear on his face.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," you retorted, shrugging it off as you moved back behind the line to his side, fluttering your eyes at him as you always took pride in shutting him up, "Your turn."

"Yer gonna pay for that, (y/n)," he gritted his teeth, hating that he was showing any sign of you getting to him as he simply reloaded, using his Deadeye to cheat and took every target down, just like that.

"Nice and easy," he scoffed, tilting his hat at you as he kicked up his boots, spurs clinking with every step as he walked over to you and leaned into your ear, "Just like ya."

"Say that one more time," you mumbled, glaring at him as you were eye to eye now but still, the blush growing on your face said you were enjoying it more than hating it, "I dare you, cowboy."

"Ya'll are easy," he simple repeated, closing in now as he could practically feel the heat from your face burning off onto his skin.

"I'm warning you, McCree!" you chided, not playing games anymore as you pressed your gun against the side of his head, finger on the trigger. Hopefully this would scare him off and pull him off of you but knowing Jesse, he'd push his luck, as he always did.

"Ain't the first time I've been threated, doll," Jesse murmured, voice low and husky as he called you out on your bluff, "And it ain't gonna be the last either."

"You know what, Jesse?" you retorted, hand shaking a little as you pressed your weapon harder against that thick skull of his, "You're perhaps the most bullheaded, stuck up, inconsiderate, laid back, selfish asshole I've ever know."

Jesse, that god damn cowboy, decided to pull the worst of tricks on you, gently brushing your (h/c) locks back to peck your forehead, a shit eating grin on his face as he stared you down. "But ya love it."

You were a stuttering mess now, not thinking he would pull that shit as you shook your head, face redder than ever. "I- but you- Jesse, y-you cheated!"

"Then call for a rematch," he grinned, knowing he won your little match but this was only one of many rounds to come as he started to leave but not without looking over his shoulder at you, "So what'll it be? Yer room or mine?"


End file.
